Famous Dad
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Amelia, Bailey and Elizabeth Berry grew up with their famous mum Broadway star Rachel Berry, one problem they don't know who their dad is but after finding their mum's diary, things become very clear to the girls. What will happen when they find their dad? COMPLETED!
1. Pilot

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Here is another new story :D**

**I did this story years ago but on YouTube**

**So, I decided to re-write it as a glee story**

**Friendships: Anderberry, Faberry, Hummelberry, Pezberry  
Romance: Puckleberry, St. Berry, Finchel**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Pilot

"Girls!" Broadway star Rachel Berry shouted up the stairs "Breakfast!"

"Morning" 18 year old Amelia smiled walking in and jumped onto the stool.

"Morning" Rachel smiled "Happy Birthday"

"Thanks Mama" Amelia smiled "Are you working today?"

"Only this morning, then this afternoon we can go out but Uncle Blaine is coming over soon"

"Uncle Blaine is coming!" 14 year old Elizabeth squealed running in and jumped on the stool next to her sister "When?"

"What's all the noise" 16 year old Bailey groaned walking in "It's Saturday and I wanna sleep in"

"Good Morning grumpy" Rachel grinned "Breakfast is ready"

"What did you make?"

"Waffles"

"I love your waffles" Bailey smiled walking over and sat on the other stool.

"Does Uncle Blaine have to come over?" Amelia looked at their mum "I'm 18"

"And I thought I was the cool Uncle" They turned to the door to see their uncle, Blaine Anderson.

"Far from cool Uncle Blaine" Bailey grinned "Especially since you still don't wear socks"

"He's never wore socks, even in high school" Rachel giggled "Hi twin brother"

"Whatever sis" Blaine rolled his eyes and looked at his nieces "Remind me to show a picture of your mum in high school wearing a reindeer sweater"

"Seriously?" The girls looked at their mum "Gross"

"I grew out of it" Rachel sighed walking around the counter and kissed them on the head "Love you girls"

"Love you too Mama" They smiled.

"Bye loser" Rachel hit her brother over the head and walked out.

"Bye dork" Blaine shouted back as the front door shut and looked the girls "What do you wanna do?"

* * *

"This sucks" Amelia groaned.

_"Hello you to you too birthday girl"_ James Evans, Her boyfriend of 3 years, chuckled from her laptop screen.

"Don't remind me" She sighed "You're on the other side of the world and I miss you"

_"I miss you too Ellie, I'll be home in 2 days and we can do whatever you want"_

"Even go shopping for hours" She grinned.

_"Except that" _He pointed at her _"You're like Lily, she drags me to every shop"_

"The difference is that Lily is 7 and your sister" She smiled "I'm your girlfriend and you like shopping with me"

_"True" _He chuckled.

She sat back in her chair "How is London or wherever you are now?"

_"We're actually back in America but in California"_

"You're so lucky to go travelling with them and dance every night"

_"It is but I miss so much school and I barely see you"_

"You have a tutor and we talk everyday" She smiled "Like you said, you're back in 2 days and we can finish our senior year together then off to college"

_"I guess you're right"_

"I'm always right" She grinned.

He chuckled "_Have you heard anything?"_

"I have an audition for NYADA"

_ "That is amazing" _He grinned _"You'll kill that audition and get in"_

"I hope so" She sighed then jumped when she heard a crash.

_"What was that?" James looked at her._

"I have no idea, I better go" She smiled a little "I love you"

_"I love you too, speak to you soon" He smiled._

"Bye" She logged out before jumping up.

* * *

"Look what you did" Elizabeth hissed.

"Me, you pulled it" Bailey glared at her from her spot in their mum's closet.

"Ally? Liz?" they froze when they heard their older sister.

"In here!" Liz shouted.

"Lizzie" Bailey groaned "Why did you do that?"

"What are you two doing?" they looked up to their older sister.

Elizabeth looked at her "Finding answers"

"For what?" Amelia looked at them.

"To find out who our dad is" Bailey smiled "C'mon A, you want to know who he is more than we do and we know that this" She held up a book "Will have all the answer we're looking for"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Ma's dairy, huh uh" Liz nodded smiling "Can we?"

"Fine" Amelia sighed "Tidy up and come into my room" She turned and walked out.

"This is your fault" Bailey glared at her younger sister before picking up the stuff.

"My fault, you want to find things out" Liz rolled her eyes standing up with a box and put it back on the shelf.

"C'mon" Bailey put the other box on the shelf before grabbing the book and walked out.

"What you think is inside it?" Liz asked as they walked into their sister's room and jumped on the bed.

"I have no idea" Bailey shrugged looking up to see their sister "Hey"

"Hi" Amelia smiled a little.

"Ready?" Liz looked at her.

Amelia walked over and jumped in-between them "Just promise, whatever happens, good or bad, we'll stick together" She held up her pinkie "Okay"

"Promise" They nodded and linked their pinkies together.

"Mum was obsessed with gold stars" Bailey giggled looking at the pink dairy with gold star all over it.

Amelia took the book "Let's open it" She was about to open it.

"Girls, I'm Home!" Rachel shouted from downstairs.

"Try again tomorrow" Bailey took the book and hid it under the bed "Let's go"

They jumped up and ran out of the room.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Should I continue?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Research

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Apology time**

**1. I have some stories that are coming to an end so I'm trying to complete them**

**2. Work is getting busier as the weeks go on and so I'm working longer days**

**3. I need to get my college work done so I can finish on time**

**So, I'm so sorry for the wait**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Research

**~1 Week Later~**

Bailey ran down the stairs and into the family room then squealed "Uncle Wes" She ran over and hugged him tight "What you doing here?"

"I came to see my favourite girls" Wes grinned "Where's the other two"

"E! A!" She shouted "Family room!"

Lizzie and Amelia walked in then grinned "Uncle Wes"

Rachel walked in behind them confused "Wesley, what you doing here?"

"Blaine is busy, so I've come to watch these three" Wes smiled "San and Kurt are waiting outside for you"

"Right" She smiled and kissed each of the girls on the cheek "Be good"

"We will" The girls smiled "Bye Ma"

"See you later!" Rach shouted as she walked out.

"What should we do today?" Wes looked at the girls.

"I have a Skype date with James and he'll be ringing soon" Amelia smiled turning and ran up the stairs.

"Homework" Elizabeth smiled before darting up the stairs.

"Me too" Bailey grinned before running up the stairs.

"Shout if you need anything!" Wes shouted.

* * *

Lizzie ran into her older sisters room and jumped on her bed "Hi James"

"Bye James" Bailey grinned walking in and jumped on the other side of her sister "We need our sister"

_"I'm not even gonna ask" James chuckled from her laptop screen_

"You don't wanna know" Amelia smiled a little "2 days then you'll be home"

_"Can't wait" _

"Where are you now?" Lizzie asked.

_"Ohio, visiting my grandparents"_

"Okay, bye James" Bailey waved before closing the box.

"Bailey" Amelia glared at her "What was that for?"

"We need to open that diary" Lizzie smiled holding the diary.

"And at the same time we can research them" Bailey grinned.

"Fine" Amelia sighed putting her laptop on the bed and took the book "Ready?"

"Ready" Lizzie nodded.

"Open it sis" Bailey smiled.

Amelia took a deep breath before opening it.

**_Relationships_**

_Finn Hudson - My High School Sweetheart and Fiancé  
Noah Puckerman - My College Badass Boyfriend  
Jesse St. James - My Summer Fling_

"Mum was engaged?" Bailey looked at her sisters.

"Why didn't she tell us?" Lizzie looked at them.

"I don't know" Amelia shrugged "Let's read some more"

**Graduating High School was the best day of my life ... I'm finally getting out of Lima and going to NYADA with my fiancé Finn ... well that's what I thought.**

**2 week after graduating I found out I was pregnant and I knew one thing ... it was Finn's.**

**When I told him, He broke off the engagement and ran off ... that was the last I saw him.**

**12th March 2013 Amelia Hope was born.**

**With the help from my best friends Kurt (Finn's stepbrother) and Santana, I was able to get to New York and finish my first year of college at NYADA**

"So Uncle Kurt is actually our uncle?" Lizzie asked.

"More like Amelia's Uncle" Bailey nudged her older sister.

"How do you know that?" Amelia looked at her "He could be all of ours"

"Think about it A, Finn ran off and Mum never saw him again, so that leaves Noah or Jesse"

"Let's find out more" Lizzie smiled.

**_2 years later_**

**Amelia is now two years old, I am now in my junior year at NYADA and I've been dating Noah for almost a year ... I still need to introduce him to Amelia.**

**I met Noah at a cafe near campus where he played which happened to be the same place Blaine played.**

**One night changed everything when I introduce Noah to Amelia ... everything was fine until I found out I was pregnant again and same thing happened again ... He ran!**

**January 17th 2016 Bailey May was born.**

"I've got it!" Bailey jumped up and sat in front of them "Jesse is Lizzie's dad"

"I don't think I can read more about how she meets one of them and they run as soon as she finds out she's pregnant" Lizzie sighed.

"Who's pregnant?" They jumped and looked at the door to see their Uncle Blaine "Is that your Mum's Diary?"

"..No" Bailey gulped.

"You've found out?" He looked at them.

"Don't tell Mum" Amelia looked at him "Please?"

"Come downstairs and tell me what you know" He turned and walked out.

"We're in trouble" Lizzie sighed.

"Let's go" Amelia jumped up.

* * *

"What do you know?" Blaine looked at his nieces.

"That we have different dads and they all ran" Bailey said.

"Why did Uncle Kurt stay when Finn left?" Amelia looked at him.

"Because he didn't like what Finn did" Blaine smiled "And he wanted to know his niece"

"Do you know where our dads are?" Lizzie asked "Or what they do?"

"Ali knows someone who could help"

"Who?" Amelia looked at him confused.

"James, his dad and Finn are best friends and James dances for him"

"I'm going up" She jumped up and ran out of the room.

"What about Noah?" Bailey asked.

"He's in New York, he's a famous singer that goes by Puck and he's opened a music store" Blaine nodded.

"And Jesse?" Lizzie looked at him.

"He's on Broadway, I was in a play with him a couple of years ago"

"Really?"

"Yep, he's working on another play at the moment"

"Do you think Amelia will be okay?" Bailey looked at him.

"She'll be fine" Blaine smiled at little "It's just a lot to take in"

* * *

Amelia opened Skype and called her boyfriend as the tears fell.

_"Hey ..." James stopped "Millie, you okay?"_

She wiped her face and looked at him "Do you know Finn Hudson?"

_"Yeah, he's my dad's best friend and my godfather, why?"_

She sighed "I need to speak to your dad, is he there?"

_"Ellie"_

"Please Jay"

_"I'll be right back" He jumped up and disappeared._

Amelia looked at the pictures around her desk mirror of her friends and family ... one thing is missing in all of the family pictures and that space could be filled very soon.

_"Hello little lady"_

She jumped and looked at the screen "Hey Uncle Sam"

_"James said you wanted to talk to me"_

"Yeah" She nodded "But I need to the truth, no more lies"

_"Okay" Sam looked at her confused "I'll be as truthful as I can"_

"Is Finn Hudson your best friend?"

_"He is and so is your mum" _

"So you knew them in High School?"

_"Yeah, I wouldn't of made it through high school if it wasn't for those two and the rest of the glee club"_

"Okay" She smiled a little "So, you knew my mum was pregnant and Finn was the dad?"

_"Yes" He froze "Wait! How did you find out?"_

"Mum's Diary" She sighed "Uncle Blaine told me bits but I thought I would ask you"

_"Listen Ali, Finn regrets running away from your mum everyday and most of the songs on his albums are about your mum"_

"Really?"

_"Yeah, they are all on iTunes"_

"Thanks Uncle Sam, can you keep this a secret from mum"

_"I promise" He smiled "Do you want Jay back?"_

_"I'm right here Dad!" James shouted coming back into the shoot "I'll phone you later"_

"Okay" She smiled "Love you"

_"Love you too Millie, bye"_

"Bye" She closed the programme and opened up iTunes then typed in **_Finn Hudson_**

She smiled big when saw the different albums he's done and click on the download buttons.

* * *

Rachel walked into the house and into the kitchen to see her brother "What you doing here?"

Blaine looked up from his cup of coffee "I swapped with Wes after my meeting" He looked at the clock "You're back late to say you were shopping"

"I was shopping but I got called in for rehearsals" She walked over and sat on the other stool "How was it with the girls?"

"Fine, they've been upstairs most of the day doing homework"

She looked at him "You okay?"

He sighed and looked at her "I think you should tell them"

"Tell the ... Hell no" She shaked her head "I'm not telling them"

"Rach, Amelia is 18 and will be leaving soon, she'll find him"

"And how will she?" She glared at him.

"James is one of Finn's dancers and Sam is best friends with him"

She let her head fall onto her arms "What am I gonna do?" She sighed "And before you say it, I am not telling them"

"You need to tell them Rach"

"No" She mumbled "They'll hate me for keeping everything a secret"

"Like in High School"

She lifted her head slightly to glared at him "You was the same about you and Kurt, when was it I found"

"Don't"

"At Regionals when you sing the duet together"

"Alright" He chuckled "I guess we're as bad as each other"

"I'll think about it" She sighed.

"Okay" He nodded.

"Give me awhile to figure out how to tell them"

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**Next Up: Meetings, heartbreak and arguments**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Secrets

**Hey Gleeks**

**I'm so sorry for the wait**

**A lot of things have been going on and I couldn't write**

**But I can't promise to update everyday**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Secrets

"So, you know plan?" Blaine looked at his nieces.

"Yes" They nodded "Thanks Uncle Blaine"

"I can't believe I'm doing this" He shaked his head "Just follow the plan"

"Morning Everyone" Rachel walked in and looked at them "What you doing today?"

"I'm taking Lizzie to the theatre to watch me rehearse" He smiled "And dropping Bailes off at the mall"

"What you doing Ali?" She looked at her eldest.

"James is back today" Amelia grinned "So, I'm spending the day with him"

"I thought we could do something together since I have the day off"

"Sorry Ma" Bailey smiled "I've got plans, maybe tomorrow"

"Okay, go before I change my mind"

Blaine leant over and his sister on the cheek "I won't keep her all day"

"You better not Anderson" Rachel pointed at him and sighed when they walked out "Home alone"

* * *

Amelia walked into the dance studio then grinned when she saw her boyfriend dancing and leant against the wall with her arms crossed.

"That's it for today everyone" The dance instructor shouted turning off the music and smiled "James's girl is here"

James spun around and smiled big "Millie" He ran over and hugged her tight "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" Amelia giggled and looked at him "Should we go?"

He nodded kissing her cheek "I'll be five minutes" Then he darted off into the back room.

"You're Amelia Berry, right?"

She looked up to see one of the dancers "That's me"

"I'm a huge fan of your mum's" He smiled.

"I'll let her know" She nodded.

"Back off Liam" James grinned walking up to them "She's taken"

"I know Jay, gay remember" Liam nudged him.

"You should meet my uncles, they are amazing and have been together for years" Amelia smiled "Get my number from James and text me"

"Thanks Amelia" He smiled hugging her then ran off.

"Should I be jealous?" James looked at her.

"No" Amelia giggled "He reminds me of Uncle Blaine, a puppy"

He chuckled as they walked out of the studio "You got that right"

* * *

Bailey looked up at the store in front of her which had a sign saying _'Pipe Dreams' _"This is it" She took a deep breath.

"Bailes?"

She turned to her uncle "Uncle Kurt?"

"Hey there little miss" Kurt smiled "Should we go inside?"

"Uncle Blaine told you, didn't he?" She groaned "We knew he couldn't keep it a secret"

"Your mum doesn't know" He grinned and pushed her in "What music you looking for?"

"His C.D" She nodded and walked down the shop "Did you know him?"

"Sort of, he was a badass and a crazy mohawk"

She giggled looking through the "I like mohawks"

"Hummel?" They turned to a man with a short mohawk "I thought it was you"

"It's Hummel-Anderson now, Puck" Kurt grinned.

"Well congratulations" Puck smiled "Who is this?"

"I'm Bailey Berry" She smiled.

"B-erry?"

"Noah" Kurt stood behind his niece and smiled "Meet your daughter"

* * *

Elizabeth sat in the audience watching her uncle during rehearsals.

"Liza" Blaine smiled "Come here"

She got up and ran up steps "What's up?"

"Brad, this is my niece Elizabeth, Liz this is Brad, the director of the play I'm doing "

"Hi" She waved.

"I heard you want to be a director" Brad smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm only 14"

"You are welcome here any day to watch and I'll give you a job on the weekends"

"Thanks Sir" She smiled.

"No problem, Blaine good job today" He turned and walked off.

"So" Blaine looked at her "Glad you came?"

"Of course" Lizzie grinned sitting on the edge "A dream come true"

He sat next to her "Jesse should be here soon, nervous?"

"I thought we was going somewhere else"

"I meant to tell you that Jesse actually wrote this play"

"Now you tell me" She glared at him "Thanks"

"Blainer!" They looked up to see a guy with short wavy hair walk in smiling "There's my leading guy"

"Hey Jesse" Blaine chuckled "The play is amazing, good job"

"Thanks" Jesse smiled "Who is this little lady?"

"My niece and newest member of the crew" Blaine grinned.

"I'm Jesse St. James"

"Elizabeth Berry" She looked at her uncle who nodded then back at the man in front of her "Hi Dad"

"D-ad?" He looked at her shocked.

* * *

"Are you ready?" James looked at his girlfriend as they stood outside of _Platinum Records_.

"Let's go in before I change my mind" Amelia sighed walking into the building.

"I just need to find my dad" He said after looking at his phone "Will you be okay for 5 minutes?"

"Go" She giggled and pushed him "I'll be here"

"Alright" He kissed her and ran off.

Amelia turned and looked at the records of the past and future artist then smiled when she saw her dad's records.

"No" She looked up to see a tall guy with dark brown hair talking on the phone "I've just done a world tour, I need a break and so does Sam"

She looked back at the picture the back at the guy "Oh god"

"I will phone you in 2 weeks after our break" He hung up and looked up "Can I help you?"

She gulped "I'm just waiting for James"

"So, your James's girl" He smiled "I'm Finn Hudson, James is one of my dancers"

"I know" She nodded "I'm ..."

"Ali?"

Amelia looked up to see her mum "Mum?"

Finn looked over "Rachel?"

"Finn?" Rachel looked at him shocked "What you doing here?"

"This is where I record" He said "What does she mean by 'Mum'?"

"I'll tell you" Amelia spoke up and smiled "I'm Amelia Berry, I'm your daughter"

"What!"

"Amelia, home now" Rachel glared at her daughter then looked passed her "Samuel and James Evans, I'll see you at my house" She looked at her daughter "Text your sisters and tell them to get home" She turned and stormed out.

"Mills, let's go" James grabbed her hand and pulled her out following by his dad "You okay?"

"Yeah" Amelia nodded pulling out her phone and texted her sisters and Uncle.

_Get home a.s.a.p, Mum knows - A_

* * *

"I take it the reason you two are here" Rachel looked at her brother and best friend "You knew too"

"Rach, I told you to tell them" Blaine sighed "They were just one step ahead of you"

"Blaine couldn't keep it in" Kurt grinned making the girls giggle.

"Ma" Bailey looked at her "We're sorry, we found your dairy and got curious"

"I only found out because Ali was asking weird questions" Sam spoke up.

"Thanks Uncle Sam" Amelia sighed leaning against her boyfriend and looked at her mum "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I wanted to forget what happened" Rachel sighed and looked at her girls "All of them left because they couldn't handle it"

"Rach" Sam looked at her "Listen"

"I'm not talking about it Sam" She glared at him "I still can't believe your best friends with him after what happened"

"Uncle B knows Jesse" Lizzie spoke up.

"Liza" Blaine groaned and looked at his sister who was glaring at him then gulp "Hi"

"Well" Rach crossed her arms.

He sighed "I've known Jesse for years, why do you think I didn't want you to see one of my plays and now he casted me in his new play which Liz is helping with"

"No" She shaked her head and looked at her youngest "You're not going back"

"This is my dream mum" Lizzie looked at her "You always told us to follow ours and it's what we are doing plus I want to know my dad"

"Me too" Bailey nodded "You can't it away from us since you kept it a secret our whole lives"

Rachel looked over at her godson "Will you be there and look after her?"

"Of course I will Aunt Rach" James smiled.

"Just promise me something" She looked at her daughters "Don't get upset"

"We promise" The girls nodded.

* * *

**There it is for now**

**Hopefully the chapter will be out soon :)**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Reunion

**HEY!**

**I'm finally back on track and the ideas keep coming!**

**This was going to be the last proper chapter**

**But I've got an idea**

**So, 1 more chapter then the Epilogue**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Reunion

**~2 Week Later~**

Bailey walked into _'Pipe Dreams'_ smiling and saw her dad behind the counter "Hey Dad"

Puck looked up and smiled "Hey little miss, how was school?"

She shrugged walking down and jumped onto the counter "Okay"

"What happened?"

She giggled "Nothing, just ... Aunt Quinn?" She saw her mum's friend walk out of the back.

"Bailey, what you doing here?" Quinn looked at her.

"To see my dad" Bailey pointed at him "How do you two know each other?"

"Bailes, this is my wife and ..."

"Hey Dad!" They looked up to see blonde girl "Bailes?"

"Hey Beth" Bailey sighed jumping off the counter "This was a bad idea"

"Bailes" Puck walked around.

"Don't" She glared at him "Mum said you wasn't ready for a family, yet here you are"

"I'm sorry"

"The thing is you're not" She turned and ran out of the shop.

* * *

Amelia walked into the restaurant and looked around.

"Mia?"

"Hey Liam, what you doing here?" She smiled.

"I work here" Liam smiled "Are you waiting for James?"

"No actually I'm here to see my dad, you dance for him"

"Finn Hudson" He looked at her shocked "He's your dad"

She giggled "Yep"

"He's already here, I'll take you" He turned and walked across the room.

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Don't think so, why?" He asked.

"Well you want to meet my uncles and one of them is in a Broadway show starting tomorrow"

"You had me at Broadway" He grinned and nudged her "Mr Hudson, your guest is here"

Finn stood up and hugged her "Good to see you Amelia"

"You too dad" Amelia smiled and looked at her best friend "I'll text you later"

"You better Berry" Liam pointed at her before going back to work.

"How many of my dancers do you know?" Finn asked sitting down.

"Only two" Amelia giggled sitting down "I've known James longer but Liam is only two weeks"

"How long have you two been together?"

"It was three years last month" She smiled "Is it weird that we're dating?"

"No, Jay is an amazing kid and I know he'll look after you" He smiled picking up the menu "Are you a vegan like your mum?"

"Mum isn't a vegan anymore"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Uncle Blaine actually changed her mind" She giggled "It was kinda funny"

"No need to order Mr Hudson" Liam smiled putting the plates down "On the house"

"You don't need ..."

"Thank you Liam" Amelia cut him off smirking and pulled out two tickets "See you tomorrow, bring a date"

"Yes!" He grinned and darted off.

"How did you do that?" Finn looked at her shocked.

"I learnt a thing or two from Uncle Kurt" Amelia grinned.

* * *

Elizabeth walked through backstage with a headset and clipboard smiling "5 minutes everyone!"

"Liz" Blaine popped his head out of his dressing room "Have you seen my bowtie?"

"Hanging up with your first costume" She smiled and walked out through the doors "Dad"

Jesse turned and smiled "Everything ready?"

"Yep" She grinned walking towards the main doors and unlocked them "You should move" She giggled and opened the doors then the crowd came in.

"Lizzie" Bailey ran over and hugged her "Look at you"

"Very professional" Amelia grinned.

"Thanks" Lizzie smiled "Front row seats reversed for everyone"

"Awesome" Bailey grinned "Mum is over there with Uncle Kurt and the boys"

"Boys?" Lizzie smirked "Did someone bring a date?"

"She did" Amelia nudged her sister "Plus Liam and his boyfriend are here"

_'Liz, show is about to start'_

"Got'cha" Lizzie smiled and looked at her sisters "I need to go, enjoy the show" She darted back through the backstage doors and down the hall "10 seconds!" She stood at the side and watched everyone take their seats.

"Well" She turned to see her uncle "How do I look?" Blaine smiled spinning around.

"Good" She nodded "Get into your place"

"Got it boss" He chuckled and walked onto the dark stage.

She pressed the button then the curtains started to rise and the room went dark.

She looked into the audience and smiled when she saw her dad give her the thumbs up then froze when she saw a guy put his arm around him and spotted something else.

She shaked her head taking off the headset and ran into her uncle's dressing room.

"Liza?" Blaine darted over and crotched down in front of her "Hey, what happened?"

"Did you know?" Lizzie looked at him with tears rolling down her face.

"Did I know what?" He reacted up and wiped the tears.

"That Dad was gay"

"No" He looked at her shocked "I'm being totally honest with you, this is the first time I heard this"

"Yep and it looks like he's married" She shaked her head "Mum was right, this was a bad idea"

"No it wasn't" He smiled "You got to help direct your first play and got to spend time with your cool uncle"

"Thanks" She smiled a little and hugged him "I love you Uncle B"

"I love you too Liz" He kissed her cheek and stood up "What costume is next?"

"Black tie, jeans and white shirt" She pointed to them and looked at the clock "Two minutes"

"Got it" He handed her the headset "Go and do your job"

"Okay" She stood up and walked to the door then turned back "Uncle Blaine?"

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"One Minute" She smirked and ran off.

* * *

**~1 Week Later~**

Amelia stood backstage watching her dad on her favourite talk show **'The Ellen Show'**

**_"So, the paparazzi follow you everywhere" Ellen smiled "Who is this mystery girl?"_**Then a picture came up of him and Amelia walking through New York.

She watched as a smiled came up on her dad's face _"That is my daughter"_

**_"Tell us about her"_**

_Finn chuckled "Her name is Amelia, she's 18 and I only met her three weeks ago"_

**_"Really?"_**

_"It's a private story but I'm glad I've finally got to meet her"_

**_"Thank you for joining us today"_**

_"No, thank you for inviting me"_

Amelia watched as the credit came up and smiled when she saw her dad walk backstage "Dad" She walked over and hugged him "You was really good"

"Thank you" Finn smiled and kissed her head "Ready?"

"Yeah" She smiled.

"Let's go then" He put his arm around her as they walked out of the building "You okay?"

"Huh?" She looked up from her phone.

"Something up?"

"My sisters are a bit upset about their dads" She sighed "One turned out to be married with a kid who was her best friend and the other is gay plus married"

"That's tough" He looked down at her "Why don't we go to Starbucks?"

"Okay"

* * *

Bailey walked into her younger sisters room "Liz?"

"Where's Ali?" Lizzie turned over and looked at her with teary eyes.

"Out with Finn" Bailey sighed walking over and crawled under the covers with her "She'll be home soon"

"She always gets everything" Lizzie sighed.

"Not true" They both looked up to see their oldest sister.

"What you talking about?" Bailey looked at her.

Amelia walked over and sat on the bed "I didn't get in to NYADA" She smiled a little "But I got into Parsons"

"Ali, that's awesome" Lizzie smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Bailey looked at her.

"Finn still loves Mum" Amelia looked at them "One of his new songs is about her"

"Seriously!" They squealed "This is awesome!"

"Why?"

"Think about it" Lizzie sat up "We can finally be a family"

"We know Finn isn't our dad but at least he hasn't got another family" Bailey smiled.

"We need a plan" Amelia grinned.

* * *

**What's this plan?**

**The next chapter will be up soon after this one :D**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Surprise

**Hey!**

**Two chapters out in the same day!**

**I'm on a role!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Surprise

**~2 Weeks Later - Ohio~**

The three girls walked out of the airport with their mum and uncles.

"It's good to be back!" Rachel smiled.

"The whole summer in Ohio" Bailey grinned "Grandpa, Papi!" She squealed and ran over.

"Someone is excited" Kurt chuckled.

"She's the favourite and always will be" Lizzie giggled.

"Just like your mum" Blaine grinned "She's the favourite out of us three because she's the only girl"

"Will Uncle Cooper be here?" Amelia looked at him.

"Turn around shorty"

She spun around and grinned "Uncle Coop!" She hugged him tight.

"Family reunion" David grinned.

"My babies and grandbabies are home" Bryan smiled "Let's go"

"You need to grow up Papa" Cooper shaked his head as they walked towards the car park "You're not young anymore"

"Keep it up Cooper and you'll be walking home" Bryan glared at him.

"Wow" Lizzie froze looking at the car in front of her "This is your car?"

"Actually, it's Amelia's" David stood behind his granddaughter "Happy belated Birthday"

"Thanks Grandpa" Amelia smiled "It's amazing"

"Why don't you girls take this car for a spin while we take the other and go home" Bryan passed her the keys and winked at her "Text us when you're on your way home"

"Will do Papi" She grinned "Bye" She squealed jumping into the car followed by her sisters and drove off.

"You shouldn't of done that" Rachel looked at her dads.

"It was nothing" David smiled "Now, let's get home and tell us all about Broadway and New York"

* * *

Amelia pulled into the car park and got out "McKinley High"

"Are you sure it's open?" Bailey looked around "There's no one here"

"That's because we're early plus" Amelia pulled out a set of keys and grinned "I have the keys"

"Let's go then!" Lizzie squealed and ran towards the school.

"C'mon" Bailey grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her over.

Amelia giggled unlocking the front door and walked through them into the dark hallways "This is weird"

"Mills?" James walked out of the darkness.

"Hey James" Lizzie smiled.

"Why is it so dark?" Bailey asked.

"Dad's idea" James chuckled "C'mon" He walked down the hall and into a room.

"The famous choir room" Amelia smiled and saw her dad "Hey"

"You know about this place?" Finn looked at her.

"Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine told us all about the crazy things you got up to in here" Lizzie giggled.

"Plus the auditorium" Amelia smiled "So, we've got Mum here"

"What the plan?" Bailey looked at them.

"Leave that up to us" Sam grinned.

"Sam" Finn groaned.

"Fine" Sam pouted making the kids laugh.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

"Girls, I'm going out for a bit" Rachel walked into the family room and kissed their heads "Be good"

"They are always good Rach" Blaine chuckled "Go and have fun"

"See you later" Rachel shouted and ran out.

They all watched as she closed the door and drove off.

"Right" David looked at his granddaughters "What's happening?"

"It's a secret" Bailey smiled "Finn has it all planned out"

"Knowing my brother, it'll romantic" Kurt sighed.

"It is" James nodded "We've the past two days sorting everything out"

"We?" Amelia looked at him.

"Fine, you girls and Uncle Finn" He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Whipped" Cooped coughed.

"Says the one who keeps phoning his wife" Blaine smirked then yelped "What was that for?" He looked at his dad.

"Stop it" Bryan pointed at him "I think it's cute"

"Thanks Papi" Amelia smiled.

"Do you think it will work?" Lizzie asked.

"They are meant to be together" David smiled "Of course it will"

* * *

Rachel pulled into her old school and jumped out then walked into the school "Hello?" She looked around when she noticed red rose petals on the floor.

She followed them down the hall and stopped to see her old locker then opened it and smiled at the picture of her and the girls with a note.

**_We love you Mum  
follow the next path to your next clue_**

**_Ali, Bailes and Lizzie xxx_**

She smiled closing the locker and followed the rose petal path which led to the choir room.

"Hey Buddy" Sam smiled.

"Sam, what you doing here?"

"To give you this" He handed a note to her.

She looked at it to see a gold star on then opened it.

**_This is where we had a lot of diva offs and you always won  
Go to the place where we mostly performed  
love you Diva_**

**_Kurt xx_**

"The Auditorium?" She looked at him.

"Go there and find out" Sam grinned.

"You're acting weird" She shaked her head and walked out.

She looked around as she walked towards the auditorium and smiled at the memories here.

She opened the doors and walked down the aisle then up to the stage "Hello"

"Hi" She spun around to see Finn.

"What you doing here?"

"Something I should of have done 18 years ago" Finn smiled a little "Walking out on you was the worst thing I could ever do and I regret it every day"

"Why did you then?" She looked up at him "I was so scared"

"So was I" He looked at her "When you told me, I thought my life ended but then I thought about it and realized that this is the best thing that could happen"

She sighed and sat on the edge of the stage "Why didn't you tell me?"

He walked over and sat next to her "Because by the time I realized, you was gone and I went to New York, I searched for you for 2 years then I saw you with a guy and I then moved to LA"

"When did you move back to New York?"

"About three years ago, it was Sam's idea because he couldn't fly to LA all the time and he opened Platinum" He smiled "I didn't think I would see you until I met Amelia"

"Everyone says she's like me, once she gets a idea in her head, she has to do it" Rach smiled a little.

Finn sighed "I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you"

"I forgave you a long time ago" She looked at him "I was just shocked that day when I saw you and then Ali just told you"

"She's amazing Rach, all three of them are" He smiled "I got to know them over the last couple of days"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of the best place to do this and I thought this is where everything happened"

"First Meeting"

"First Date and Kiss" He smiled.

"Where you proposed to me" She looked around.

"And where you told me you was pregnant" He looked at her "I was hoping we could add one more to that"

"And what's that?" She looked at him.

He pulled a box out of his pocket "Where we get back together and be a family"

"Finn ..."

He opened the box to reveal the same ring from high school "What do you say, Miss Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?"

"Promise not to run again?"

"I promise, I'll be next to you every step of the way" He smiled "So?"

She reacted up and kissed him for the first time in 18 years "Yes, I'll marry you"

* * *

Bailey sighed "I hate waiting"

"Me too" Lizzie groaned.

"You two are so inpatient" Amelia giggled as the front door opened.

"Hey" Rachel smiled walking in.

"You look happy" David grinned.

"That's because I am"

"Why is that?" Bryan asked smirking.

"Hey Mr and Mr Berry" Finn walked in smiling.

"Dad!" Amelia squealed jumping up and hugged him "What you doing here?"

"Your mum has something to say"

"What?" Bailey asked.

"Girls, what would say if Finn joined our little family?" Rachel smiled.

The girls squealed "Seriously!"

"Yep" Finn chuckled putting his arm around his now fiancée "We're together and getting married"

"Yes!" The other adults got up and pulled them into a hug.

"Finally!" The girls smiled and hugged each other "Best day ever"

* * *

**The final chapter will be up**

**Soon after this one**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Epilogue

**Hey guys!**

**This is the finale of Famous Dad :(**

**I won't be doing a squeal**

**I hope you like the final chapter**

**Plus, I'm sorry it took so long to actually finish it**

**This shows what the girl are doing and of course Finchel.**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Epilogue

**~10 Years Later~**

**~Amelia - 28 years old~**

"Hello Pavarotti Fashion Centre, Amelia speaking" Amelia sat back in her chair and smiled "Hi Miss Snow, I'll put you straight through" She pressed a button.

_"Yes Little Miss?"_

"Hey Uncle Kurt" She giggled and looked up to see him grinning at her "Penelope is on the phone"

_He groaned "No, I hate that women"_

She grinned at him through the glass "Line 1" She hung up.

After graduating at Parsons Fashion School, Amelia got a job at her Uncle's company and she is now editor and soon to be fashion designer. She married her high school sweetheart James Evans when they were both Juniors in University. James is now a dance instructor and opened his own studio after he graduated. A year later they welcomed Benjamin Jacob and Ellie-May Evans who are now six.

The phones started ringing and she answered the next call "Hello Pavarotti Fashion Centre, Amelia speaking"

_"Hey Beautiful" The voice belonging to her husband._

She looked up to see her Uncle talking on the phone frowning "Jay, not now"

_"C'mon, you're usually up for a laugh and gossip about the staff"_

"Yeah but now is not the time, Uncle Kurt is not in a good mood"

_"Okay, I'll see you at home?"_

"Going to my parents tonight, family dinner"

_"Got it, see you there, Love you Millie"_

"Love you too Jay, bye" She hung up, stood up and walked into her Uncle's office as he put the phone down "Good or Bad?"

"How about Excellent?" Kurt grinned "We've got it"

"Seriously?"

"100 per cent, you Amelia Evans have got yourself a fashion show"

"Oh my god" She sat on the chair "She liked them?"

"She loved them, they are amazing Ali" He smiled "A true fashion icon"

"Thanks Uncle Kurt" She stood up and hugged him "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you"

"No problem" He smiled "Go and sort out everything"

"Got it" She nodded and walked out then dialled a number "Liam!"

_"Mrs Evans, what can I do for you?"_

"The fashion show is happening" She grinned sitting back on her chair.

_"Mia, that is awesome, count me and Scott in for the fashion show, you better make us look sexy"_

"Of course I will buddy, come down tomorrow and I'll fit you for the outfits"

_"See you tomorrow"_

"Bye Liam" She hung up and looked up "Uncle K, two models!"

"Got it!" Kurt smiled "Now, start work"

* * *

**~Bailey - 26 years old~**

"There you go" Bailey smiled handed over the box "Enjoy"

"We will, thanks Bailey" The man smiled and walked out.

She turned to the wedding cake that she was working on and put the finishing design on it.

After two years in culinary school, Bailey opened her own bakery where she sells all sorts of cakes and makes from birthday to wedding cakes. Two years later she met her now husband Jonathan Hunter happen to be a journalist who was writing about her bakery and they just clicks. A year after they got married they welcomed Megan Ella Hunter who is now three.

"Hey"

She turned to see her husband and daughter "Hey" She leant over the counter and kissed him.

"Yuck!" Megan shaked her head pushing them away "Hi Mama"

Bailey giggled and kissed her cheek "Hi sweetness"

"How it going?" Jonathan asked placing their daughter on the counter.

"Quiet, just the regulars" She smiled "What do you think?"

"It's amazing just like the rest of the cakes you make" He smiled "Where's the boxes?"

"In the back"

"Got it" He grinned and disappeared into the back.

"Cupcake?" Bailey held out a tray to her daughter.

"Strawberry!" Megan squealed and took one "Thanks Mama"

"You're welcome" Bailey smiled as the bell went "Welcome to _Sweet Berries_" She turned to the door to see her best friend "Hi Kayli"

"Hey Bailes, is that the cake?" Kayli grinned.

"It is" Bailey grinned "Jonny, where's that box!"

"Here" Jonny chuckled appearing with a box "Hey Kay" He waved and boxed up the cake.

"Jonny" Kayli smiled "Thanks for doing this B, Sophia will love it"

"It's no problem" Bailey smiled "Tell her congratulations from us"

"Will do" Kayli smiled taking the box "See you soon"

"Bye!" Megan waved.

"What's the plans for tonight?" Jonny asked jumping up onto the counter.

"Family dinner, Lizzie has a surprise or something" Bailey giggled "She's always been the crazy one"

"We'll help out until closing" He smiled "Right Megs?"

"Right" Megan nodded smiling.

* * *

**~Elizabeth - 24 years old~**

Lizzie sat in the audience watching the play she's directing "Cut, perfect guys"

"This is amazing Liz" Her best friend Sasha smiled sitting next to her "We are a dream team"

"We are" Lizzie giggled "I can't believe we're here Sash, directing a Broadway show"

"You're directing it, I'm just the designer" Sasha nudged her.

"Shouldn't you be creating the outfits" Lizzie smirked "Show is next month"

"I'm going" Sasha groaned standing up and walked off.

Lizzie shaked her head and looked at the stage "Next scene!"

When she graduated NYU with a writing degree, Elizabeth spent two year writing her own play then now this is her first Broadway show with an amazing team. During her University years, she met Ryder Caffrey and they've been together for six years.

Lizzie pulled out her phone to see a text

_What time are we at your parents? Xxxx_

**6pm xxxx**

_See you soon :) xxxx_

She looked at the time and jumped up "Cut! That's it for today" She grabbed her stuff "See you tomorrow" She darted out and jumped in her car then drove off towards her parent's house.

* * *

**~Hudsons~**

Rachel darted around the kitchen checking the food and watching out the window for her girls to arrive.

"Somebody is nervous" Finn chuckled walking in.

"I am not nervous" She glared at him "I'm excited to have everyone here together"

"They'll be here soon"

"Millie's here!" 10 year old Madison squealed running down the stairs.

"No running Maddie!"

"Sorry!" She shouted and opened the door "Millie!"

"Hey little sis" Amelia smiled and hugged her then walked into the house.

"Grandpa!" Ellie squealed running in and jumped into his arms.

"Hi BJ" Rachel smiled scooping up her only grandson.

"Hi Nana" Benjamin grinned.

"Where's James?" Finn looked at his daughter.

"He'll be here soon, he's just finishing his class" Amelia smiled then yelped "Bailes!"

"I've missed you Ali" Bailey held her tight.

"You too B" Amelia giggled "Hey Jon"

"Hey Ali" Jon grinned.

"Hey Dad" Bailey smiled and hugged him.

"Hey, how's business?" Finn asked.

"Going good" She nodded.

"Hey Everyone" They turned to see Ryder.

"Hey" Amelia smiled.

"Lizzie is..."

"Running late"

"As usual" Bailey finished making them both laugh.

"Girls" Rachel looked at them sternly.

"Sorry"

"Let's go into the family room" Finn smiled as they walked into the room and sat on his arm chair.

"I'm sitting with Grandpa!" Ben darted over and jumped on his knee.

"Not fair" Ellie pouted "Mama"

"Just sit on the floor with Megs" Amelia kissed her head and sat on one of the sofa.

"Sorry I'm late" James walked in and sat next to his wife "Those dancers would not leave"

"I remember when you was the same" Finn grinned.

"I wasn't that bad old man" James glared at him.

"Hey everyone!" Lizzie ran in "I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Rachel smiled "I'm just glad you're all here"

"We are too Ma" Bailey smiled.

"So, anything new?" Finn looked at the girls.

"I have" Amelia looked at them and smiled "Miss Snow loves my designs and I'm hosting a fashion show to show everyone my designs"

"Ali, that's amazing" Rachel grinned "Who's being the models?"

"I've already asked Liam and Scott who happily agreed" Amelia nodded "And I was wondering if my sisters will be part of it plus my little niece"

"Of course!" Maddie grinned.

"Count me in" Bailey grinned "And Megs will love the attention"

"She will" Jonny chuckled.

"Liz?" Amelia looked at her "What do you say?"

"When is it?" Lizzie asked.

"Not for another three months, your play will be over by then"

"That will be a problem" Lizzie looked at her boyfriend "We have some news"

"What is it?" Finn looked at them.

Ryder put his arm around her smiling "We're getting married"

"Oh my god!" Amelia squealed "Liz, that's amazing"

"That's not all" Lizzie giggled.

"What else?" Rachel looked at her.

"I'm two months pregnant" Lizzie smiled.

"Liza, that is amazing" Finn smiled "Congratulations"

"Thanks Dad"

"Our family keeps on growing" Rachel smiled.

"Dreams do come true" Bailey looked at her sisters.

"Best friends ever" Lizzie and Amelia grinned.

"And with our famous dad" They said making everyone laugh.

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**It's the end**

**Sorry it isn't good**

**But I didn't want to ruin the story**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
